plerbfandomcom-20200214-history
Plerb Wikia
PLEB LAW https://docs.google.com/document/d/1cQkU7PrJ0L2CkbIZf2kbfX1iWqVLv_Na03ihiTFsNSQ/ you better fucking follow this law or e l s e WELCOME TO THE PLERB WIKIA so you wanna be a plerbemon master? feel free to make your own page + start memeing it up! additionally, you can add yourself to the promo list if you so choose. try and keep shitposts contained to the shitpost section, whether it be text or images. if you want to add an image just insert a bunch of enters in before the 'bottom text' to ensure that the activity feed isn't tampered with otherwise it'll fuckin shit all over ur meme. anyway if you have any mackelquestions feel free to contact the admin of the wikia or anyone on plerb that you've seen pimping out their pages. HOW TO MAKE YOUR OWN PAGE ON THE PLERB WIKI step one: click button in top right corner labeled 'contribute' step two: in the drop down menu, click 'add a page' step three: profit FRIEND THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE! * * @jolynes @gumi * @Kotoko * @Sullivan * @lump * @timeausTestify * @kappn * @ieiaji * @mangle * @ieiaji (@enby-terezi on tumblr) * @tordlarsson * @meilingzhou * @lusamine * @sollux * @dusgystg * @mafia * @bowser * @Rai0nhart * @hysteria * @Tinkerbull * @gelato * @tatsu * @Jupiter * @Annie * @sho * @falkner * @jolyne_kujo * @mars (@arkos on tumblr) * @leodavnci * @nui * @kotoriminami * @izukumidoriya * @protagonist * @queer_keith (@queer_keith on tumblr) * @unicorn * @Sylphy * @707EXTREME * @Megumi the great crash of 2016 good luck staff CRASH PART TWO WE DID IT AGAIN BUT THIS TIME ITS BIGGER BETTER HARDER STRONGER everyone is banned PLERB IS DOWN I REPEAT PLERB IS DOWN ITS NOT BACK ITS STILL DEAD FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK we really killed it this time YES ITS BACK BACK AGAIN PHONE A FRIEND ''this is mettaton i made this wiki and i can sure as hell destroy this wiki dont push me '' Plerb Vore ALICE MARGATROID HAS PISSED ONYOU ALL but saeran, the anti piss warrior, and katarina, the piss loving god, have an ongoing war. even though katarina tries to befriend saeren, saeren still wont touch katarina bc of their piss loving past. this has hurt katarina a lot. mettaton was there which side will win? vote now on www.pissenger.com hey guys whats going on in this thread its pewdieeeeeeeeeeeeeeepie who deleted the old chat fuck you dittos is chaos god!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! above katarina tho yuri is gay? VOwO what's this...?RE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! edgy can piss on me itachiuchiha and lelouch are gay kaworu is the admin + creator of plerb i accidentally punched them int he face once BUT who will pis s on support neonjellyfish and lusamine joined forces to defeat dittos and katarina to become the new gods of piss old dogs sancuary station is run by incubus and tord, the dogs r dadumplum and lucario and everyone on plerb is a furry awooooooooooo VOCALOID IS A DEAD GOD PLS BOW DOWN TO DEAD GAY GOD hey! is this rp open? hello! I want karneval to sit in my stomach i am report EVERYBODY, so you best behavior SHITPOSTS bottom text Activity Category:Browse Category:Users